Rain On My Romance
by Dillick
Summary: ok. new name. new fic. HAven't done one in forever, so her! Hayner X Roxas... M .... I luvs best friends... tear... lolz but moreso smutty than anything else XD can u blame me?


Author: Dillick

Rating: M

Characteristics: (YAOI: Hayner X Roxas, A.U. Lemon)

Rain On My Romance

Coal colored clouds cloaked the sky, only allowing luminescence in the form of street lamps and a few scattered blasts of electric blue lightning. Rain pitter-pattered against the side walk like leaves in fall… except it was the middle of summer, and for the past three days it had done nothing but rain in Twilight Town. The streets looked like rushing jet rivers, whilst the sidewalks appeared as pewter brooks. Nothing could be heard but the usual sounds of a storm, a few cars coming and going spontaneously here and there, and the trudging of a single set of footsteps in the nearly ankle high water. Luckily the water was not moving very fast, or the young man would not have enough strength to fight the flow, but the water was gently running and so he could still stomp his way through. This was extremely odd, considering that no one was fool enough to actually go out walking in this horrible weather, let alone at 7:00 pm. Finally reaching his destination, the boy climbed the walkway, up the stoop, and to the apartment complex entrance. Pressing one of the buttons posted by the door, the young man awaited a response.

"Hello?" a voice echoed from the speaker built in to the wall.

"Hey Rox, it's Hayner… I'm cold, wet, and I'm waiting to be let in… so could ya hurry?"

"Hayner? What the- I'll be down in a sec." Hayner stood in the damp for a bit, shivering, having finally realized that with the rain came the wind and with the wind came the cold.

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal a young man, a little shorter than Hayner, with short choppy light-brown hair, big blue eyes, and a look of complete confusion on his face. He was wearing a pair of baggy gray sweat pants, a loose white t-shirt, and his silver rings. The air was cold to Roxas' bare skin as Hayner stood before him, drenched and shivering. His camo shorts and vest were clinging to his body, along with his black tank top, white socks and soggy sneakers. Even his abnormally spiky blond hair was now a damp matted mess. Teeth chattering, the boy's whimsical toffee brown eyes and child-like smile remained intact as he stood trembling in the cold.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked completely bewildered.

"I'm c-c-c-coming t-t-to v-visit." Hayner replied with a wide grin and tremulous shake.

"Oh come in! Look at you! You're a mess!" Roxas ushered his friend inside.

"Th-thanks."

"Come on… We need to get you cleaned up!" Roxas led the young man up two flights of spiraling stairs, down a hall, and past three doors, until at last they were in front of a small white door marked by gold numbers… 204.

"Here we are!" Roxas unlocked the door and allowed Hayner to trot inside to warmth before closing and locking the door behind him.

Roxas looked at his best friend frantically.

"What were you thinking?"

"I w-wanted to c-come see y-you… we haven't-t t-t-talked in th-three d-days."

Roxas smirked a little, realizing how much Hayner cared, before returning to his pout. "You know you could've died out there! It's seven at night! What were you thinking?"

Silence.

Sighing deeply, Roxas ran into the bathroom and found a spare towel. Then, dashing into his bedroom, he found some boxers, shorts, and a t-shirt that would fit Hayner (since they wore about the same sizes anyway). Returning to Hayner, Roxas handed him the bundle.

"Here, take these. You can use my shower. Get outta those wet clothes and into these."

"Oh wow. Thanks Rox!" Hayner grinned from ear to ear.

Roxas smirked once more, before trying to reclaim his stoic persona. "Yeah, Yeah. You're lucky you didn't catch pneumonia!"

"My immune system is too strong for that!" Hayner winked and threw his usual thumbs up.

Roxas simply shook his head. That was the typical Hayner response to everything. Too strong for this. Too strong for that. And as much as Roxas was infatuated with Hayner's strength, there was a deeper piece of him that yearned to see Hayner's softer, intimate, emotional, intellectual side. It was true that Roxas had, over the years, developed a crush on his best friend, but there was no way that he would ever reveal such feelings. It was true that thoughts of Hayner often kept him awake at night, but if unveiling such thoughts meant sacrificing his loyalty and companionship… then such feelings were better off left hidden beneath the surface. Never destined to emerge from the tide. Unwilling to sink to the depths. No, as much as he wanted it, they were not meant to be.

Hayner, on the other hand, didn't really notice how much Roxas was gazing off into space, as he too was contemplating their relationship. Roxas had been his best friend since they were just tots playing in the sandbox. Now, they were teens, nearing adulthood, with a bond tighter than any he'd ever known. They were like brothers, having laughed, cried, struggled, fought, made up, argued, shared, borrowed, broken, replaced, given, taken, lied, told secrets, gotten into trouble, played, gotten sick, failed, passed, traveled, and spent hours… together. But for the longest time, Hayner had wanted to be more than just a best friend. It was true he cared deeply for Roxas, but he didn't know how Roxas would feel, or if he'd just think him disgusting for even suggesting a lude idea like that. I mean they were practically brothers, but something as simple as that was sure to break the bond.

But having forgotten all about that, Hayner had decided to make the trek through the flash flash flood-like weather over to Roxas' place. Because as much as he feared risking their friendship by getting too close… to be too far away was both draining and exhausting. The boys had cell phones, true, but Hayner was too afraid to strike up a conversation after such a period of silence, and Roxas was often too busy to make conversation over the phone.

Now, he was in Roxas' living room. Getting ready to get into Roxas' shower. He was standing so close… but yet he was so far. There was nothing he could say. There was nothing he could do. Jus stand and wait.

"Okay. The shower is this way." Roxas led Hayner into the bathroom, and turned the small, yet brilliant, light on.

The bathroom was like everything else in Roxas' apartment, neat, tidy, and "compact". It was a single shower/tub, with just enough room to stretch, but not enough room to play jump rope. A flat black and white checkered mat lay on the floor. Setting the warm dry clothes on the sink counter, Hayner stripped of his wet tank top and vest. Turning around, Hayner faced Roxas who was standing in the doorway.

"Just gimme your wet clothes." Roxas stated plainly, holding his arms out to receive the wet articles. He was trying to remain calm, but his heart was palpitating, as being this close to the toned, and semi-nude young man he'd grown to cherish. Marveling at his delicious vanilla chest, with its two hardened nubs, Roxas was fighting hard to bite back the intoxication. Gazing lower, he saw the jutting hips that narrowed into a V-cut, placing the tiny belly button as a center piece, whilst the trail of tiny hairs that went down, dipping below the waist band of his shorts, was just enough to get Roxas' heart racing faster. Bending over to take off his wet shoes and socks, Hayner fumbled with the wet footwear. Roxas watched as the droplets of water slipped down Hayner's smooth back, traveling down his spine and dripping to the floor. Coming back up, Hayner looked down and then realized he was soaked to the bone. Then turning back to Roxas he gave a timid blush.

"Umm… my shorts too?"

"Everything… Just take it off. It's not like I haven't seen you before." Roxas said coolly.

"Right." Hayner forgot that they had taken P.E. together and had changed and showered in the same room. Hesitating only slightly, he gripped the hem of his shorts and boxers, before sliding them down and handing them over to Roxas. For a moment, Roxas' just stared, relishing in the sight of Hayner's soft pink member and golden curly pubic hairs, before catching himself.

"Okay I'm gonna take these down to get washed and dried. In the mean time, you take a shower and get yourself warmed up. I don't want you catching cold."

"Alright." Hayner blushed, feeling both anxious and excited that Roxas was seeing him naked.

"Okay I'll be in a bit."

And with that, Roxas walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving to descend the staircase down to the basement where the washing machines were located. Hayner stood in the bathroom naked, thinking about where he was and what had just occurred.

I'm in Roxas' bathroom! And… he stood right there and watched me undress… and he's so cute!

Before he had even noticed, his member was growing erect. Stiff as he was, and alone as he was, he began jerking his shaft, imagining Roxas undressing before him in a similar fashion. Taking a seat on the edge of the tub, Hayner thrusted upwards into his tightly closed fist. Thinking about Roxas… He knew it was wrong, but it _felt_ so right. Pumping faster, the images became more vivid. Minutes past as the thought of being with Roxas became more and more intense.

"R-Roxas…" grunting out the name… it sounded right too. The name fit his mouth like a glove.

Meanwhile, Roxas had finished loading the laundry, and had come back into the apartment about the time Hayner began vocalizing his lust. In fact, Roxas was at the bathroom door when his name was uttered. He was preparing to knock and ask what Hayner would like to eat, but the sound caught him off guard.

"R-ROXAS… please… unh…." Hayner was on the verge of climax. Precum was oozing down the head.

_Is that my name?_ Roxas thought. His member was growing hard as that marvelous voice spoke his name in… what appeared to be a whimper. It took a moment for him to realize that it was Hayner whimpering, and that he was whimpering _HIS_ name!

"Roxas… please… I… Love…" Roxas was quivering.

_Is it true? Am I imagining this?_

"I… Love you." Hayner gasped, cum erupting through his fingers and sliding down his wrist. Panting he tried to calm himself, as Roxas should've been returning soon. Unbeknownst to him, his favored young man was outside the bathroom door, listening to every breath wordlessly. Then growing bold, Roxas lifted his hand to gently knock on the door.

"Hayner. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Hayner responded, quickly returning to normal and using the towel to wipe off the wet sticky substance.

"I just figured…. Since the shower wasn't on."

"Oh… Uh… yeah…. How do you turn this thing on?" The blond hopped into the tub and tried to fiddle with the knob.

"Oh! I forgot! You have to gently turn the handle up to the temperature you want, and then quickly pull the thing-a-mabob onto of the faucet up."

Hayner tried his best to follow the directions, but all that happened was the tub faucet turning on with steamy hot water pouring into the basin of the tub.

"What do I do again?"

"You turn the faucet and then pull the tabby thing up!"

"What?" Hayner reached down to the faucet and yanked what he thought was the right thing.

"It doesn't do anything!" Hayner yelled through the door.

"Did u pull the little knobby thing?"

"Knobby thing? You mean the pink thing with the beady doodads?"

"Beady doodads? That' the cork you- Oh! I'm comin' in!" Roxas answered opening the door and closing it behind himself as he entered.

"What are you doing?" Hayner asked looking over at Roxas.

"I'm getting undressed!"

"What? Why?" Hayner responded stunned.

"I'm not getting my clothes wet!" answered Roxas, getting naked in record time, climbing into the shower in front of Hayner, and looking at the nozzles.

"See that's the tabby thing-a-mabob!" He said pointing to the metal knob fixed near the head of the faucet. Bending over, he pulled the piece upwards. Hayner stared at the perfectly round bare ass in front of him and felt his hard on coming back.

VISH!!!!!

Steamy hot water shot straight out of the showerhead and pounded onto Hayner's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! WHY IS IT SO HOT!?!?!?" yelped the blond as he squirmed beneath the heat.

"'Cause you turned the heat up too high! Didn't I say 'gently turn the handle'?!?" Roxas went to turn the knob, which was at full blast, but when he tried to push it down, the knob jammed and locked in place.

""HAYNER! HELP ME UNJAM IT!"

Doing as he was instructed, Hayner fought the hot water, and tried to grip the faucet. The shower was so small that there was no room beside Roxas, so in order to help pull the handle, he had to get right behind Roxas, and put his arms around the boy to get to the faucet.

"PUSH!" Roxas grumbled, and with a few seconds of grappling and forcing, the knob creaked and then slid to a comfortable warmth.

Panting and wet, Roxas just leaned back, slipping onto Hayner's now warm body. Not wishing to fight it, he simply laid his wet hair back upon Hayner's chest and let the warm water run down his torso and thighs. Hayner, who did not mind the touch, grew hard on Roxas' backside. Noticing this, Roxas too was growing hard, but didn't want to stop. He turned to face Hayner and looked down. Blushing he kissed Hayner's chest to see how he'd react. At first Hayner trembled, unsure of what to do or what was going on, but sinking into a soft comfort, he wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist. Roxas looked up to see Hayner staring right back at him… and with a slow lean, their lips touched. Hayner felt those feathery lips touch his own, and wanted more… he desperately wanted more.

"Roxas… I… I love you." Hayner felt his heart sink as he said the words that he'd been so carefully avoiding for so long. Roxas felt the insecurity too…. But then realizing that there was nothing to fear as his feelings were being reciprocated, he smiled.

"I love you too… Hayner."

Smiling in disbelief, Hayner held Roxas closer. There they were, wet, naked, a little tired, and confessing their love for one another in the shower. It wasn't exactly how Roxas had fantasized so many times before. No… this was much better. It wasn't pragmatic or picture perfect… but it was beautiful nonetheless. And they stood there, just staring into one another's eyes and then kissing softly.

Gradually the slow kisses deepened, into a long open mouth kiss. Hayner's tongue snuck into Roxas' mouth sheepishly before being greeted by the tongue, with which it tangled and rubbed tenderly. Eyes closed, Hayner lifted Roxas, placing him against the wall and supporting his weight with his hands as they proceeded. Pausing to regain air, and to shift a bit, Roxas reinitiated the kiss, placing his hands on Hayner's perfectly sloped shoulders. His dick was throbbing against Hayner's abs, pulsing, wanting, desiring.

Hayner too was lusting as his member pressed squarely against Roxas' firm ass. Sweat dripped down his chiseled form as his tongue swirled cleanly in his lover's mouth.

"Roxas… I want… to be inside you." Hayner whispered, licking the shell of Roxas' ear while he was there.

"I… trust you." Roxas answered. Closing his eyes gently.

"But… do you want it?"

"More than I've wanted anything." He whimpered. He'd never felt so willing and so ready… But he knew his best friend… No, his lover would never harm him.

Hearing Roxas' conviction, Hayner slowly pressed up into the tight heat. Roxas groaned. Placing his lips on Roxas' and shifting his hips upward, Hayner was now fully inside. Roxas moaned into the blond man's mouth as precum leaked down his cock. Water sprayed the boys as they both thrust against one another. Hayner sighed as his slick dick slid in at a particularly pleasing angle. Giving a weak sigh, the brunette gripped harder into Hayner's back as the pace increased. For a few minutes, his back was sliding up against the shower wall, but after a slight adjustment, he arched up off of the wall and was being fully supported by his lover. Hayner didn't seem to mind, though. He just continued to grind into Roxas. Then, Hayner hit the right spot, which had Roxas shooting seed all over his chest as the hole tightened.

"UNH! Hayner… cumming." Roxas' nut came clear white and sticky all over Hayner.

"Me too…" Hayner gasped out as his orgasm came in the form of semen barreling directly inside his lover. The two stayed there a while, relishing in the after glow before Roxas dismounted and descended to stand before his lover.

"You know, now I'm wet again." Hayner smiled, pecking Roxas on the cheek.

"Oh shut up!" Roxas laughed, shaking his wet hair.

"Make me!"

Then without warning Roxas took Hayner's lips completely and allowed his tongue to do the talking.

After the kiss ended, Hayner responded. "Good point!"

"Ha ha ha ha… I love you too buddy." Roxas smiled. This is how he wanted to stay. Smiling. They were best friends, they were like brothers, they were like opposites, they were lovers… And not even bad weather, a tricky bath/shower, fear of breaking friendship, unsteady feelings, or even pneumonia would be able to rain on their parade.

END

A/N: So…. I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I hope to see you again real soon! Please read and review…

Dillick

AKA

~Dilly~


End file.
